Dark Heaven
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [AU] Nothing is clear as black and white. The complexity of love and sin will test their life and order. After all, nothing will be clear as water. [Tyki x Kanda]
1. Epilogue

**Author's note:** It has been years that I've written any stories that I've become rusty. Please forgive with some grammatical errors. Since DGM Hallow came out, it reignited my love for the series once again. I will try to keep their characters' characteristics, but expect some OOC too.

This is a short epilogue, but I've already mapped out how the story will progress. Will update much more. Thank you!

 **Pairing:** Tyki x Kanda. (More future pairings in later chapters)

* * *

 _"Promise me this, Tyki." as his pale hand caressed on Tyki's cheek and gazing up at the full moon, shimmering bright with the stars._

 _"Anything for you, idiot." as he held gingerly of his hand on his cheek._

 _"I can foresee..." as he coughed up more blood. "Please don't let that thing control my bloodline...against yours..."_

 _"You're really an idiot." as he carefully lifted up his weaken body close to his broad chest._

 _"Neah can fill in the rest." as the man smiled softly onto his chest. "I know I am. So please fulfil my last selfish wish. I don't-"_

 _Tyki placed his two fingers on his lips. "I know. Don't say anymore."_

 _He smiled and with last ounce of strength, he raised himself close to Tyki's soften yet sorrow face and kissed him._

 _Then darkness fell immediately with the subtle eerie sound of his heart being obliterated inside of his body..._

* * *

 ** _(100 years later)_**

 _"Hey little one, why are you crying?"_

 _Little one wiped his tears immediately and glared at the unwanted stranger. The stranger chuckled softly and bend down close to the kid's petit height._

 _"I've found you, my lotus."_

 _The kid tilted his head slightly right. Sudden feel on his cheek from the man's large, gloved hand as he used his thumb to wipe away the remaining tear. His eyes reverted back to the stranger and saw how soft and yet, relieved his expression gave. He was fixated at his small smile hidden behind the shadows of his odd looking cylinder hat._

 _Kid's ears perked up when he heard someone calling out his name._

 _"I've got to go, mister" as he turned towards the sound; he felt the man's strong grip on his little wrist, stopping him midway of his turn._

 _"Wait."_

 _He took the little one's close to him as his free hand went into his side pocket where he carefully took out without letting the boy seeing what's inside his hand. He pulled his little wrist closer where he slowly placed his gift around it. Smiling, he lifted the boy's small hand close to his face and gave a gentle kiss._

 _The man chuckled as he saw the boy's cheek flushed and looked away to hide his embarrassment. He stood up while holding the boy's hand and bow to the boy as he took his hat off where he placed it on his chest._

 _"When you turned 18, we will meet again."_

 _The kid blinked for a good second as the man just disappeared from his sight. He held up his arm to see a beaded bracelet around his wrist. It looked old, but well taken of as it shined brightly against the moonlight. Dark black onyx. Similar to his hair color._

 _He broke out of his trance as the person's voice became louder and closer to where he was._

 _"Che." as he walked towards the offending sound, calling out his name._


	2. A New World

**Author's notes:** Another chapter crank out. Do not worry. Lavi will make his spectacular appearance in the next chapter! It will stay Rated M for future chapters.

* * *

 **[Present: Japan]**

"Lenalee~"

Lenalee perk up from her reading where she situated herself under the cool, shady tree. "Allen! What's the matter?"

A few feet away from her, he slightly bends down where his hands are on his knees as he tries to control his breathing. "Have you seen Kanda anywhere?"

Lenalee contemplated and smiled at the panting boy. "Have you check the lake yet?" as she points her finger northwest of where there are several lines of thick and full of green trees, encircling around the hidden lake inside.

"There's a lake in there?!" he blinked.

She chuckled and carefully stands up from her seat as she dust off some dirt and grass from her skirt. "Yes Allen. There's a lake there. I saw Timcampy following him there earlier."

"No wonder I can't find Timcampy. He always disappears when Kanda disappears."

"Come. Let's go get them together." as she grabbed his hands.

Allen's cheeks became red furiously and nods as he lets her guide to their destination.

It was a short walk, but they were carefully guiding through the small forest with overgrown vines decorating everywhere on the branches and rewarded with a picturesque view of the shimmering lake. As they walk closer, colors of pale green floating everywhere on the lake with hints of pink and white nearby. Both Allen and Lenalee stopped just a few feet from the edge of the lake and crouch down slowly where Lenalee placed her hand inside water. She smiled from the cool touch.

"These are lotuses, Allen. Aren't they beautiful?" she smiled.

Allen nodded. "But Lenalee, I thought you said Kanda was here? Where is he?"

She giggled softly and placed her right index finger over her lips while winking at Allen. With the same finger, she pointed behind Allen.

Allen slowly turned around to see someone sleeping underneath a tree.

His hands acted as his pillow for his head, with his right leg up in a triangular position where the left intersects underneath it, and small golden golem resting on his chest; the person that they were looking for was taking a nap. His sword rest next to him.

Lenalee got up from her position and walked towards him. Only a foot away, she crouch down and placed both of her elbows on her knee and hands on her cheeks.

"Kanda." in her soft voice, carefully waking him up.

He twitched a bit, but didn't opened his eyes.

"Kanda, it's time. Wake up before Brother sends something else to get you beside us." she smiled.

"Che." he grumbled. Freeing one hand underneath his head, he poked Timcampy to wake up too.

Timcampy bit his finger. Kanda did a swift horizontal motion and flew him into the lake.

"AH! TIMCAMPY!" as Allen ran to the lake and quickly scooped out his precious golem where it coughed out the murky water. Allen glared at Kanda. "WHY DID YOU THREW HIM IN THE WATER?"

"Tell it not to bite my finger, beansprout." Kanda retorted as he got up from his spot and dusting off.

Allen glared. "It's Allen, stupid Kanda."

"Now now! Let's go see what Brother needs!" as Lenalee grabbed both Allen's and Kanda's arms, dragging them behind as they both continued to send their electrifying glares.

 **[Location: Spain]**

"Tyki-pon!"

Tyki tilted his head back on the chair where his golden orbs staring at those odd, shining spectacles of the Earl's. "Can you please not call me by that pet name, Earl?"

"Tsk tsk. Tyki-pon, I need you and Wisely to meet up with Neah in two days time to England."

Tyki blinked. "I was just there three month ago. Why again?"

"They are making a move. They are relocating them to England."

Tyki sighed and combed his hair back as he got up from his chair. "Will do, Earl." He chuckled. "Please make sure Road doesn't this yet. It'll blow his cover."

The Earl chuckled. "No worries, Tyki-pon. She has been good since he started. Now now, don't be late. You know how Neah is with punctuality."

With a bow for the Earl and Tyki left to grab that sleepy nephew of his. He knew where Wisely will be as always.

He chuckled softly as he walked down the halls. "I'll get to see my lotus again. I wonder how much he has grown."

 **[Two days later in England]**

"I want to go back. I hate this place." Kanda growled as he along with others are taken to their rooms.

"It can't be done, Kanda. Orders are orders as much I want to stay in Japan too." Komui exasperated.

Reever came to pick them up from the station and now, guiding them to their rooms where they can unpack and relax. As soon he showed Allen, Lenalee and Kanda to their room; he quickly dragged Komui (while crying out for Lenalee) with him to his office where towers of paperwork awaits.

"Che." Kanda went into his room quickly and slamming the door loud.

Both Lenalee and Allen stared at each other and smiled weakly. After a few moments of chat, they both went into their respective room.

Kanda dumped his bag on the small desk at the corner of his room and placed his sword near the post of his bed. He flopped down on the mattress and covered his eyes with his arm. He sighed and raised his arm up to glance up at the beaded bracelet shimmering from the lamp's light.

 _"When you turned 18, we will meet again."_

Those words kept repeating itself in his mind. It bothered him a lot and he really wanted to punch that bastard. He glanced over at the window and growled again. The weather was miserable when they came. It was raining and gloomy. It made him sleepy.

"Che. Stupid bastard. I'm going to punch when we meet." as Kanda closed his eyes and let sleep takes its course.

Tyki sneezed.

"Guess someone is talking about you, uncle." Wisely sitting cross-legged on the floor of their living area with his hands in front of a huge fireplace to stay warm.

"I won't be surprised if it was Road or the twins." as Tyki returned his attention back to his reading.

 _"It was your lotus actually."_ Wisely chuckled. "Where's Neah? I'm surprised he's not here to greet us."

Tyki quickly flicked a card towards Wisely from his chair. Wisely caught it with ease and looked at the contents. He smirked and tossed the card into fire.

"Careful as always. I guess we can explore around until he gets back."

"So Wisely, is he here in the country too?"

Wisely got up from his seat and walked towards Tyki, smiling so happily. He stopped at his side and bend towards ear level. "Yes~~"

He whispered more which made Tyki chuckled. "I'll be extra careful when I see him."

"As you should, dear uncle." as he moved behind Tyki's chair and resting his arms on top of it. "I still can't believe you're willing wait that long. You must be crazy. Even I don't bother to wait."

Closing his book and resting on the nearest table, he combed his slick hair back with his fingers. "So I've been told and the answer is still the same, I don't know why I do."

Wisely sighed and leaned over a bit to embrace Tyki. Tyki placed his hand over Wisely's arms as they both stared at the fireplace.


	3. Never believe those who wears masks

**Author's Note:** I was ready to give up on this fic until inspiration decided to nag myself in the middle of the night before I can sleep. I had a page typed up a few weeks ago, but left untouched since I wasn't able to form the ideas into words like I wanted to. Hopefully, I can straighten out in the future chapters.

Thank you for the reviews! :3

 **Japanese words used: Hime = Princess. Okaeri = Welcome home**

* * *

Allen yawned and woke up stretching his arms over his head while watching the sunny morning in front of his room as he stretches more. He smiled happily as he took a deep breath to enjoy the fresh cool air.

"Morning Allen! Did you get a nice sleep?" Lenalee yawned as she walked towards him.

"I did. Today's weather is so much better than we came yesterday. How about yours, Lenalee?" he asked while stretching out his legs.

"It's good! Say Allen, let's go have breakfast together. We might even catch Kanda along the way." she smiled while stretching her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm hungry! I cannot wait to eat!"

Lenalee giggled as they both walked together to the dining hall.

Their new home is situated in an outskirt of England, on top of a hill, hidden and surrounded by forest under a hidden barrier created by artificial magicians known as CROWS which they act as guardians too. Only those with special permissions are able to see and enter the secluded mansion.

Allen immediately grabbed Lenalee into an embraced when a big gust of wind flew in front of them with a loud thud sound and crackling wall as they blinked. Whatever blurry red thing was, it groaned in pain and coughing from the dust.

"Lively as usual, Yuu~" as he coughed out more dust that went into his lungs.

"Damn it, you stupid rabbit! I told you not to call by my first name!" with Kanda yelling across the dining hall.

Lenalee went over to the wall and tilted her head. "Oh Lavi, you never learn, do you?"

Lavi nervously chuckled. "What can I say, Lenalee. I love teasing Yuu a lot especially after we haven't seen each other for almost half a year."

Kanda snorted and left the hall to train quietly and away from the noisy ones. Allen sighed and held out his hands to Lavi which he took as he pried himself off the huge dented wall. Once straighten up, Lavi dusted himself and immediately hug both his saviors.

"I missed you two! How's it been?! How's your new living spot?" as he rubbed his cheeks on Allen and quick peck on Lenalee's cheek.

"It has been good! Lavi, let us go. You're squeezing us to death." as Allen patted and slightly clawing Lavi's back.

Lavi chuckled. "Sorry! I am just happy to see you all again. I can see that Yuu is the same as usual."

"The environment and weather here has gotten to Kanda so he's still adjusting to it." Lenalee explained.

"I don't blame him. The weather in Japan is better than here around this time. So, any news yet?" as Lavi did a quick side glance at them.

"Let's talk somewhere private." as Allen moved closer to Lavi in a whispered voice.

Lavi nodded and quickly reverted back. "Since we're here, let's have breakfast first!"

Both Lavi and Lenalee laughed when Allen's stomach decided to growl loudly at that moment.

* * *

Kanda decided to meditate in his room since this place had nothing tranquil to train and tired of random strangers bothering him when he tried to practice. It has been a week since the move and already felt out of place. He sighed and clearing out his thoughts and current situation.

 _He felt something firm behind his head with soft, callous hand covering over his eyes and prickly feels on the rest of his body as Kanda tried to take that hand away from his covered eyes when he heard the voice._

 _"Don't." with his gentle, and yet stern voice. "It's better this way."_

 _Kanda left his hand on the person's hand and sighed. "Who are you?"_

 _The person smiled at the gentle touch left on his hand. "I'll let go my hand if you can keep your eyes closed as you are meditating."_

 _"You'll disappear if I did." Kanda paused. "Che. Fine."_

 _Kanda can feel the hand gently moving away from his face, but it decided to play with his long strands of hair that was resting along his shoulder. He growled which cause the person to chuckle in delight._

 _"As for your earlier question, my name is none of importance, but better not to know yet, for your safety. "as his finger twirled around the smooth black locks. "Do not trust those who wears the mask."_

 _Kanda frowned at those words. Only masked people he know of are the ones who are guarding the place they're staying in. His whole body shivered as his spine felt the tingling feel as the person's finger traced along his cheekbone and going downwards along his neckline. He was about to talk when two fingers pressed down softly on his lips, silencing him._

 _"He misses you." in his quiet, gentle voice as he replaced his two fingers with his thumb and slightly touched Kanda's bottom lip._

 _Kanda's response came out silently. The man chuckled as he lean down close with slight feathery touch over Kanda's lips. "You'll see your knight soon, hime-chan~."_

Kanda opened his eyes quick and sudden, with his heart was beating faster and his sudden intake of oxygen causing him to cough as he held onto his chest. Slowly, his breathing was in control and resuming normally as he clicked his tongue. That stupid dream. Was it really a dream? It felt real and yet, nostalgic. He shoved the thought aside and plopped back on his bed, laying and staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting to look at.

Somehow, he knew who the person was, and yet, he didn't know who it is. The nostalgic feel when he touched him was warm and yet, cold. It confused him to the point of face-palming himself. Kanda che'd as he heard a knock on his door and the annoying voice coming behind it. It has to be that white-haired beansprout.

"Kanda, Komui wants to see us now."

He clicked his tongue. "Che. Be there in a minute."

* * *

His eyes stood bore in front of a slightly damaged statue of Mary as he scowled in the middle of an abandon church. Why does he have to play the bait? They already have a female in the group so why him again?! Oh yes, it was because of that stupid Komui! His sister-complex ramblings were hurting his ears and head. Not only that, his stupid rabbit partner has Mugen with him which he was hiding behind of that said statue he was staring at.

Simple plan. Pretend to be a weak damsel (which it ticks him off badly), wait for that so-called savior, and see if it's the same perpetrator of these recent gruesome attacks. He felt nausea thinking about it after reading the reports with horrifying pictures of unrecognizable body as their flesh were tore off harshly, but what got them was all the victims' blood were complete sucked dried.

Kanda carefully folded his long khaki dress as he kneel down on the floor with his fingers intertwining together, and closing his eyes as he pretend to pray. Lavi controlled his breathing so he won't get detected and closed his eyes as he heightened up his hearing. He knew this one will come undetected by sight as he read the reports of witnesses only seeing a shadow moving before the victims were taken away and killed. He has to time his actions right or else...

He heard Kanda's sudden movement from the wood creaking as he opened his eyes quickly and glanced over his shoulder while remain hidden from sight. Lavi can feel Mugen humming in his hand as he fluidly got up from his hiding and threw the katana at Kanda where he quickly caught its hilt, unsheathing Mugen, and immediately slicing his opponent. However, his blade didn't make contact except for empty air.

Lavi jumped from the alter and landing behind and pressing his back on Kanda's as they tried to locate their target.

"Did you get to see it, Yuu?" Lavi asked as he took his small hammer out of his back pocket and chanting the words as it grew the same length as Mugen.

"Only saw its bloody red eyes and disgusting serrated teeth." as Kanda wiped his nose. "The bastard smells rotten too."

Lavi chuckled. "Let's go by that."

As soon Lavi finished his sentence, he sent his hammer swinging to the right with Kanda immediately ducking from impact as it made contact with its attacker. It flew into the rows of benches before knocking into a pillar, but it didn't stay down long enough as it got up quickly as it spew out gaseous breathe from its mouth. Both Lavi and Kanda quickly covered their noses with their free hand.

"We need to kill it immediately before we choked on his disgusting gas problem." Lavi slightly coughing as he tried to talk.

Kanda nodded. "I'll hold him so you can burn him immediately."

"Roger, Yuu-chan!" as he give him a thumb up.

Kanda che'd and immediately ran towards the monster, piercing through its heart, turning his blade upwards as it ripped out, and jumping to the side as flames came immediately as it engulfed the screeching monster. They covered their noses as the smell became worst when burning.

Lavi felt his legs are giving away and his eyes are fighting to stay opened. He turned his hammer upside down to hold onto its handle. What was it making him feeling weak? His ability to refocus was giving him a huge headache as he tried to look for Kanda who seems to be with someone. It was becoming a huge blur, but Lavi was sure that someone was holding Kanda. But who? His legs and mind finally gave out as darkness consumed him.

It felt like something sapping out his energy as his legs felt weaken to hold his weight and his vision blurring heavily as he tried to shake it off. Kanda sheathed Mugen back as he tried to find his center of balance, but the moment he took a step forward, his legs buckled and was ready to fall hard to the ground when he felt two strong arms holding his body. His head resting on his chest, but his legs finally gave out as he slid down. The person held Kanda close and kneel down along with Kanda's body gave out; he brushed his silken black bangs aside.

"That was reckless of you" his voice was gentle and worried?

Kanda's eyes refused to refocus clearly, but when it finally did, he saw those golden eyes again. The same ones that haunted him every day when he first saw it. "Ty...ki?"

He took out a vial out of his breast pocket, using his thumb to uncork it and quickly downing inside his mouth without swallowing. Tyki leaned down as he tilted Kanda's chin up and capturing his lips. He chuckled as he can feel his love swallowing quickly of the bitter liquid.

As tempting it sounds, he parted his lips away from Kanda's for much needed air and he knew there's that disgusting after taste of the liquid if he tried kissing him again. His breathing was back to normal and his expression became serene. Tyki looked back to see Wisely giving him a thumbs up as he placed and carried Lavi on his back.

Tyki smiled as he wiped off some of the liquid on the side of his mouth and caressing Kanda's cheek. He placed his other arm underneath the back of Kanda's knee and quickly adjusted the support as he picked him up like a bride.

He whispered into his ear. _"Okaeri, Yuu."_


	4. Who to believe

**Author's Note:** *blows dust* I have not forgotten about this fic! I left this chapter half way done for a month since my priorities was shifted quite a bit lately in updating. This one is quite short, but I will make it up with the next chapters when I can get my focus back since I've been working on **Dragon's Heaven.** I will try to get other two fics updated next month, hopefully!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I swear to heavens that every reincarnations of your Lotus princess will be the death of us for being ridiculously reckless. It has been only a month since he got here and already trying to get himself killed four times!" as Wisely plopped himself down on one of the cozy chairs while sighing in relaxation. "Can we just finish this now? It's tiring."

Tyki fell back on another cozy chair across from Wisely sitting and sighed while rubbing his temples. "I wish we can, but it is Neah's and Mana's order. We need to know how and why before we can completely stop this cycle."

Wisely rubbed both side of his forehead with his thumb while his eyes were closed. "Ugh. Stupid creatures. We have to do the clean up for their shitty mess."

"How is our Lotus princess?" as Tyki closed his eyes to relax.

Wisely laughed out loud which made Tyki raised his brow while his eyes are still closed. "He left a cursing, pissed off Allen hanging upside on a tree while Lavi got stuck in a puddle of mud, just below Allen. All for teasing your Lotus princess."

"Charming isn't he? I'll wait out a bit longer before properly meeting him." Tyki chuckled.

Wisely tilted his head sideways and nodded every few seconds while blinking and silently mouthing his responses. Tyki cracked open one of his eyes as he watched his nephew communicating telepathically. It has to be either Mana or Neah talking with him based on his serious and yet, confused expressions.

His nephew face palm himself while shaking his head which means it's not them, it was Shounen. Only him that can make Wisely act like that and usually, it's not a good thing. A really not good thing.

"What did Shounen said?"

"Idiots are making their move impatiently." another nod. "It seems you will have to make your appearance much sooner, my dear uncle."

"How soon?" as Tyki leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, fingers interlocked with his chin resting on top.

"Tomorrow night." with a frown face. "Near a lake..." along with a sigh.

"They're on to us with those stupid black birds."

Wisely nodded and his ears perked. "Neah said you should know what to do tomorrow night."

Tyki smiled widely behind his hand. "Tell Neah that I will without a fail."

"You better. You have your alone time with Lotus."

"And you, Wisely?"

He smiled. "I have to play "crack the mind" on those poor spying souls when I have to pick up the Earl, Uncle Sheril, Road and the Jasdavi twins tomorrow night."

Tyki chuckled. "The wheel has finally turn."

* * *

"I don't like the missions tomorrow night. It reeks suspicious." as Lenalee looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't either, but the order was absolute." with Lavi sighing.

"It seems they're getting impatient. Komui did tell us where to meet up when we're done." as Allen sighed.

They were sitting back-to-back in a triangle on the floor of Allen's room while discussing their individual missions. It has been only a month, but they have been working to death dealing with creatures known as Akumas. At first glance, it seems to be work of that ancient clan, but as Allen would put it, someone has been playing God on humans beyond the use of their souls.

"Lenalee, how's Yuu?" as Lavi side glance on his right.

"Big brother is checking up with him right now. What happened on that night, Lavi? He seems preoccupied with his mind lately."

Lavi shrugged. "That night was a haze. We both lost conscience after defeating that rotten creature." as he shifted his glance on his left. "You know anything, Allen?"

Allen shook his head as he was playing with Timcanpy's cheeks. "I don't, but I've let them know. You know, my other family."

Both Lenalee and Lavi nodded.

"So don't worry about tomorrow. He'll watch Kanda for us." as Allen looked up at the ceiling. "We just have to play our parts until we find the answer."

"This is one cruel cycle you know. You think Yuu will hate us for keeping a secret?" Lavi asked as he leaned his head back on Lenalee's and Allen's back of their heads.

"It's better if he tells Kanda than us since he was the one who watched and waited for him all these years." as Lenalee leaned back also and smiled weakly. "I'm quite jealous of Kanda because of it."

Lavi chuckled. "I know how he feels about waiting too." as he carefully placed his fingers onto Lenalee's hand.

Allen sighed and leaned back. "Hey, don't leave me out of this too, you know!"

A moment of silence then a huge burst of laughter filled up the room. Timcanpy just flapped his wings and flying around in circles as if he was confused by the trio, but decided to land in Allen's awaiting hands.

* * *

"This won't take long per usual, Kanda. Just a short, deep sleep and you'll be fine!"

"Che. Whatever, Komui." as Kanda laid still on the table on his back, looking up at the bright white ceiling.

Komui let out a soft, gentle smile while holding a syringe and carefully pricking the tip of the needle into Kanda's forearm. Kanda didn't flinch one bit from the prick, but his eyes were beginning to droop until they were closed and his breathing are in a slow, steady pace. Komui placed his hand over the teen's forehead and brushing his bangs aside as he watched his serene sleeping face. He sighed as he removed his hand, quickly turning his back on the sleeping teen, and side glaring at the masked person standing further away from him.

"No need for the glare, Supervisor Komui. We're only checking on his condition." said the masked man, dressed in beige white robe with his head hidden underneath the hood, as he motioned the others to inspect on the Japanese teen.

"Why Kanda?" as Komui sternly asked while keeping his anger void from detection.

"You don't need to know." as he walked up close to Komui's side with his hand reaching up to his shoulder. "If you want them to stay unharmed, then you will listen and not question anymore."

Komui clicked his tongue as he swatted the unwanted touch while both of his hands clenching hard. The petite masked man walked towards the sleeping teen as one of his men whispered the report in his ear. His gloved hand motioned the men to leave as he turned his head in a side glanced at Komui's back.

"We will find the mole." as he left the room silently.

The moment they left, Komui's shoulder dropped, biting his lips hard and increasing his tight grip on his ball-up hands as he felt somewhat hopeless and powerless. His emotions swelled up with both frustration and determination to end this all, for the sake of others. For Kanda.

"I like to see them try finding me." as the person chuckled softly.

Komui's body relaxed from the sound of the person's voice and the presence standing behind his back. He slightly chuckled. "Not sure if they're referring you exactly, but they will have their hands full finding out."

"It's enjoyable to watch them doubt their own men. But-" as his golden eyes glistened behind his thick, round glasses. "we just need them to tell us willingly of their hidden intentions."

"Kind of hard when they're so tight-lipped." as Komui shrugged.

"I can loosen them up." with his mischievous smile as he walked over to the sleeping teen with his finger swirling around the teen's silken hair.

"And how would you accomplish that?" as Komui turned around with his arms crossed on his chest.

His smile became wide, showing his pearl teeth, as he cocked his head with back of his fingers caressing on the Japanese teen's cheek. "Betrayal."

Komui's eyes widen along with his now open mouth. "You can't be serious. That one almost-"

"It was the most effective out of the rest." as he interrupted him while standing up and faced Komui with his golden eyes full with determination and hint of sadness. "It's going to end with this generation."

Komui sighed, but looked up at him as he found his resolve as he adjusted his glasses, eyes hidden behind the glare. "You're determination is a lot scarier than your other half."

His eyes were blinked fast as he felt the petite man suddenly standing in front of him and chuckled with his finger placed on Komui's lips as he looked up. "Someone has to play the part. He's too soft, just like his son."

(Somewhere in the building and in England, both the Earl and Allen sneezed simultaneously.)

He swatted the finger away. "Try not to get yourself killed, Neah. I don't need them to come after my head."

Neah snickered and pointed behind him. "I would worry about our sleeping princess there. He'll maim us all once this is over."

Komui's face paled immediately which made Neah laughed as he combed his messy, curly brown hair back and adjusting his thick framed glasses and his headphones around his neck. Komui just watched as Neah transformed back into his well-made disguise and coughed a bit.

"You can take him back to his room, 'Johnny'."

'Johnny' saluted and hopped happily towards sleeping Kanda while Komui watched and shook his head. As much he wanted to avoid causing more pain to Kanda, it became inevitable as he watched the Japanese teen being carried away like a princess; though it was kind of weird watching 'Johnny's' small form carrying him. With another sigh, Komui retreated back to his messy office and probably should get another cup of coffee to calm his mind.

* * *

Kanda used the sleeve of his coat to wipe off the blood on his face when he finished the last rotten creature. He hated their smell and was even worst when they are dead. He clicked his tongue in irritation and walked near the bank of the lake where he took off his jacket and placed nearby him as he placed Mugen on top. He unbutton the cuffs from his shirt and rolled up his sleeves as he washed the blood off of his face and hands.

His face scowled the moment he saw a reflection in the lake as he immediately reached for Mugen and unsheathing it quick as he stood up fast and turned towards the intruder who only smiled at him.

"It's you."

He smiled brightly and bowed at Kanda. "It's me. Lovely to see you again, my Lotus. You have grown up so beautifully."

"What do you want, you stalker?" as he pointed Mugen's tip at Tyki's nose.

"I want you." as he snapped his finger.

A soft sound of metal clanking on the small rocks as Tyki gave a sly grin as he watched Kanda dropped his sword and being encased in a dark, black ball. He could hear his muffled shouts and poundings from the outside as he walked up to the black ball with his hand touching it.

"I've waited a century for you." as his hand gave a slow wiping motion. "As much I would love to take my time, I am going to skip the courting and straight to business."

His hand stopped moving and now sinking in the ball. "But let's enjoy our precious time together piecing your past lives."

 _So we can figure out what they want from you, love._ As he walked into the ball and the moment his last foot stepped in, they vanished completely.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
